That's how it goes
by randomg1rl
Summary: Setting fire to people's hair, pancakes and a very annoying cousin... What do you expect when you hang around with the marauders? *T for later chapters* Chapter 2 coming soon!


A/N Hello my dear readers, my name is Rita Skeeter... Only joking! Well this is a story about one of the random Hogwarts students who was never mentioned, their life and their friends :))))))))))))) TACO FLAVORED ICE CREAM!

* * *

"Bye honey! We'll miss you!" Yeah, right.. I hopped onto the platform of the Hogwarts express and waved goodbye to my mom. It was my first year and I didn't know anyone except my brother, Sam who was a seventh year. I had long brown hair, a mouth too big for my face and could trip over air. I walked into a cabin and saw a girl with frizzy black hair, a boy with beautiful blonde locks (XD), and a slightly younger girl with long, light blonde curls. "Get out! Slytherins only!" Screamed the frizzy haired girl.  
"Calm down Trix!" Laughed the boy "And yeah, get out."  
Not very friendly. Oh well, there were other cabins.

I walked into a cabin and saw some kids who looked around my age, probably first years too.  
"Can I um... sit here?" I asked curiously.  
"Yeah! Sure!" Said a girl with curly brown hair.  
Then I saw him.. He had shiny black beautiful hair and a grin like no other.  
"I'm Sirius, but everyone calls me Siz!" He said holding out his hand.  
What a gentleman! I sat down next to the brown haired girl, who's name was Marlene.  
"Ummm... hi..." The door opened and a chubby girl with blonde frizzy hair and glasses looked in.  
"NERD!" Shouted Siz. He was probably right, as she did look like a nerd but I didn't say anything, she could be nice!  
"Hi! You can sit down if you want!" I smiled.  
Siz slapped me in the face.  
"Sizzles! And all your stupid mudblood friends!" Said the black haired girl from earlier.,  
"Siz, how do you know that thing?" Said a boy with glasses and brown hair called James.  
"Bellatrix is my cousin. Sadly." Sighed Siz.  
"My name is Kizzie!" I laughed.

I was starting to like the people at Hogwarts so far, except Bellatrix. She was apparently quite cool and popular, but I thought she was ugly!  
"Well I have some cousins at this school, Bellatrix, who you met, Narcissa, who gets called Cissy and is a Slytherin, and Andromeda who is the coolest, in my opinion."  
Explained Siz.  
"Well who was the boy?" I asked.  
"Ohhh... That's Lucius!" He replied.  
"Is he your cousin?" "Nah, he's their friend!"  
I had got to know a few people's names already, like Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin (Who loved to read) and Lily Evans. I didn't know the blonde girl's name though, she had been quiet ever since the nerd incident. "Talk or get out!" Ordered James.  
"Hi..." She murmured.  
"If she doesn't want to talk, leave her alone, okay?" Said Marlene.  
"Ohhhh! Are you telling me what to do?"

We had all decided we wanted to be in Gryffindor, except the blonde girl, who went along with the whole thing but would probably be a Ravenclaw!  
I was worried I would be a Slytherin, but if Siz was a Slytherin then I would be fine, Siz was the best thing to ever happen to me!  
"I don't think she'll be a Gryffindor!" Announced James.  
"Who?" We chorused.  
"That girl who we don't know the name of yet!" Said James.  
"What is your name?"  
"Um... Rita..." She answered.  
"Rita what?" Said Sirius, who was very big on last names.  
"Skeeter.." "Rita Skeeter! Hahahaha!" Siz and James burst out laughing.  
I could already tell they were going to pick on her..  
"Are you going to be mean to her?" I asked.  
"Dunno.. We have Snivellus!"  
"Who is Snivellus?"  
Siz explained who Snivellus Greasy was and I went along with it.

After a long journey, we finally reached the Hogwarts castle. Bellatrix was being loud and annoying.  
"Incendio." I whispered.  
The ends of her long, black hair started to sizzle and she started to scream. "What's wrong Trixie? Did you see a mirror?" Joked Siz, which resulted in a slap in the face.  
"This girl is on fire!" Sang me James and Sirius.  
"Who did that to me? I will crucio your butt off!"  
"Rita Skeeter!" Shouted Sirius.  
"Who's Rita Skeeter? Don't make up stupid names! It was you!"  
"No really, I am Rita Skeeter." Said Rita, who hadn't been listening.  
"I will kill you tomorrow!" Screeched Bellatrix.  
"What did I do?" Cried Rita.  
"High five!" Said Sirius holding his hands up to me and James.  
"This isn't right, blaming it on Rita when it was me! I'll just tell he-"  
"No! I want to see Trixie try and kill Rita fatty Skeeter!" Said James.  
"Just stop it, okay. Please. I'll tell Bellatrix it was me!"  
Rita Skeeter looked like she was about to cry.. I felt a bit guilty, seeing as it was me who set fire to Bellatrix's hair.

It was time for the sorting ceremony. The sorting hat started to sing some kind of weird song about all the houses. "My parents will kill me if I'm in Gryffindor.." Said Siz.  
"Why? What's wrong with Gryffindor..?"  
"Well the Blacks, my family, are into all these dumb pureblood things. Also, everyone's always been in Slytherin." "Black, Sirius!" Called the hat "Gryffindor!"  
I guess Sirius's family will kill him.  
Everyone else I was sitting with was sorted into Gryffindor, except Rita, who was put in Ravenclaw. Snivellus Greasy was put in Slytherin. Then it was my turn.  
"Gryffindor!"  
I sat down in the spot Sirius had saved me.  
"Bellatrix is going to kill you!" "Nah, she's already booked fatty for tomorrow!"

"We gotta keep pranking Trixie and blaming it on Rita eater!" Laughed Siz. It was the next day and our first day of class. The first lesson was transfiguration with Ravenclaw.  
"Stop being horrible to her! How would you like it if someone kept picking on you for no reason!" Said Marlene, catching up.  
"It's funny, besides, everyone does it!" Said James.  
"Choose your partner to sit with. There will be no changes." Said Mcgonagall.  
I didn't know who to choose, Siz, Marlene or Rita.. "Come over here!" Called Siz.  
It was a wide table where most of my friends were sitting, except Rita who was sitting on her own, crying. So I didn't have to choose. "Okay so.. What do we do?" Said Lily, who was a muggle.  
"We sit and wait." Said Remus.  
The lesson dragged on and we didn't get to use any actual magic.  
"Next Monday, bring in your essay on wand materials!" Called Mcgonagall and dismissed the class.  
Our next lesson was potions with the Slytherins, where we weren't allowed to pick a partner.  
"Today you will be learning about potion ingredients!" Announced Professor Slughorn. Oh great.. Another lesson of bookwork..

"Hi what's your name?" I asked the girl next to me. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and overly blue eyes, yes overly blue.  
"Lucinda." She replied "My dad invented pancakes!"  
"Well he must be like two thousand years old!" Shouted James.  
"My mum invented coconuts!" Called Sirius.  
"Well my mother actually did invent something so shut up!" Cried someone, I turned to see who had spoken and it was that Lucius boy.  
"Why is he here?" I whispered to Lucinda.  
"Oh well.. We have these things called prefected classrooms where a prefect has to watch over the kids.." She said "I know you set fire to Bellatrix's hair yesterday.. Don't do that to me.." "Oi! Pancake girl! It was Rita Skeeter!" Siz cried.  
"Rita Skeeter wouldn't do that, she's a goody two shoes. My mum knows her mum so basically I know her." Whispered Lucinda "But don't worry, I won't tell Bellatrix."  
"Is she nice? Rita?" I asked.  
"I thought you two were like best friends.."  
"I don't know her that well."  
"She's nice I guess.. She doesn't talk much. Suprising really, her mum is a reporter for the Daily Prophet, she's known for being horrible about other people in her articles, but in person she's really kind and talks alot, but Rita is really quiet."  
This girl seemed to know everything!  
"Do you want to have lunch with us?" "I don't see why not, I mean I hate the Slytherins, especially that Bellatrix and her dumb little sister. Ugh.."

It was finally lunch time, after arithmancy with the Hufflepuffs.

To be continued!


End file.
